Chega Mais
by AvOaDa
Summary: Depois de aparatar do ministério da magia, Voldemort e Belatrix irão esquecer todas as perdas daquelas últimas horas juntos... Rewies são muuuuuuito bem vindas!


N/A: É uma fic bem curtinha, melhor assim. Voldemort e Belatriz não é bem o que queremos, não??? Então espero que gostem e deixem rewies!!! (a primeira fik q eu tive coragem para públicar!!!)  
  
...Após desaparatarem do Ministério da Mágia, Voldermort com Belatriz em seus braços aparatam na antiga mansão dos Riddle. Não havia ninguém lá, e a maioria de seus comensais foram capiturados. O marido de Belatriz também foi pego e levado para Azkaban. Belatriz se joga aos pés de Voldemort.  
  
-Milordi, obrigada, muito obrigada- ela beija os pés dele.- Milordi!!!  
  
Ele se abaixa até ela, segura seu queixo e o-ergue até que fiquem olhos as olhos. Belatris encarou aquele par de olhos vermelhos, eram vermelhos, finos comos os de um gato, mesmo assim muito bonitos. Ele aproximou sua boca dos labios dela, parecendo que ia beija-la, e ela simplesmente continuou encarando aqueles olhos.  
  
-Você é minha melhor comensal. Não poderia perde-la.- Ele a tacou para tráz e voltou a ficar de pé.- Vá se deitar.  
  
-Sim Milordi, muito obrigada!!!- Ela deu um ultimo beijo nos pés dele antes de se retiras dos aposentos dele. Quando ela saiu, Nagini, a serpente de Voldemort entrou. Nagini e Voldemort começaram a conversar. Belatriz pensava em como queria ser ofidioglota para entender o que eles falavam, mas tinha certeza que não era nada mais do que novos planos. E não estava enganda, Voldemort falava sobre seu novo plano a Nagini e prometia leva-la para ela comer um pouco. Mesmo assim ele se perguntava por que não a tinha beijado, talvez por que estivesse cansado!  
  
Na manhã seguinte Belatriz acordou e foi até a janela... chovia forte, ela pensou na proximidade daqueles olhos... Desceu e preparou café da manhã, para ela e para Voldemort. Ela percebeu que seu amo não desceria para tomar café, o que não raro, então resolveu levar o café para ele na sua sala, sabia que a noite passada tinha sido exaustiva e seu mestre estaria com fome. Ela bateu na porta e ouviu em entre em resposta. Ele sabia que ela viria lhe trazer café, por isso não descera. Ela era uma mulher, com um corpo lindo, 28 anos mais nova que ele, e eles estavam sózinhos... aquilo era uma grande oportunidade de se "divertir" um pouco e esquecer a noite passada...  
  
-Milordi, eu trouxe seu café, sei que o senhor deve estar com fome, a noite passada foi exaustiva.  
  
-Deixe ai.  
  
Ela colocou a bandeja em cima de uma mesa. Ele estava em uma poltrona em frente a lareira, que agora estava acessa. A chuva se chocava contra os vidros fazendo muito barulho. Ela se dirigiu para a porta, mesmo querendo ir para o lado ao contrário. Ele era um Homem, ela uma mulher, eles estavam sózinhos... mas não, ele era seu mestre. Era Voldemort, ele nunca iria. Parou em frente a porta, ouviu seu mestre a chamava.  
  
-Belatriz, fique!!! Chega mais.  
  
O que será que ele quer comigo? Com certaza mais um plano de ataque...- ela pensava, mas sabia que não podia esconder isso de seu mestre, ele concerteza estária usando legiminencia nela. Ela se dirigiu para mais perto, do lado da cadeira dele.  
  
-O qu...  
  
Voldemort a puxara e ela caira em seu colo. Os seus olhos se encontraram. Ele não ia esperar se podia ser naquele momento. Ele passou seus dedos gelados e finos como patas de aranhas na boca dela, indo para os rosto e levando os cabelos que haviam caido em seu rosto quando ele a puxara para atráz das orelhas dela. Ela simplesmente o olhava, surpreza, mas queria saber o que ele ia fazer. Ele segurou fortemente a nuca dela com a mão direita e começou a puxa-la para mais perto.. Decidiu não dizer nada, e para quê? Ela não estava lutando contra isso, e também ai dela se estivesse... ao pensar isso ele deu um sorriso ironico e encostou seus labios, ou melhor, sua boca nos labios dela, ele não tinha labios. Ela passou as duas mãos em volta do pescosso dele. Ele deixou a mão esquerda escorregar para a cintura dela e descer cada vez mais... Eles se beijaram loucamente. Ela passou as pernas pela cintura dele. Ele parou de beijar a boca dela, começou a beijar o pescosso dela enquanto ela tinha arrepios.   
  
Ele tirou as vestes dela, ela teve um puco de medo, mas não era nescessario falar, pois ele sabia, e também aquilo era o que ela mais desejava... A chuva batia cada vez mais forte, e o tempo estava cada vez mais escuro, mas não importava, eles estavam embaixo de cobertores tão grossos e pesados e o frio não chegava até eles, sem contar o calor dos corpos um do outro. (N/A: se é que se pode dizer que o corpo de Voldemort poderia ser quente com as descriçoes de J.K. Rowling sobre o quanto ele era gelado). Apenas raios iluminavam aquele lugar escuro e sombrio, onde os dois esqueciam os pesadelos da noite passada juntos...  
  
FIM 


End file.
